Wish you happiness from afar
by Robbase231
Summary: based of Kanata's character song: Konata is startled to see a ghost in the Izumi family portrait, and she is determined to get it out of the house...things don't go quite the way the Otaku expected though


**based off of the character song Shiawase Negai Kanata Kara, enjoy**

Sōjirō Izumi could only smile as his daughter set up scented candles. Konata sped about, nervously lighting them and mumbling to herself.

"honey"  
>she popped up and gave him a fierce stare "NO" she said, wagging her finger "no, we got to take care of this..."<p>

she looked at the photo "I wont be living with a ghost in the house" she shuddered "I mean, that's just creepy, LOOK"

she showed the picture again.

"I saw it, its probably a blur in the photo"

"WE are in focus..what ever the heck that was was standing right behind us...all blurry...come on!" she grabbed his arm and sat him down with her. "I looked it up online, we are going to just..ask it what it wants and tell it to leave...that's all"

"and if it doesn't?"

"we MOVE!" pumping her fist in the air like she was declaring war

he chuckled a bit, but quailed under her stare. She was really worked up...

if only she knew he saw the ghost all the time...

that he was all to happy to have her there...t

o have his beloved be with him

Konata looked at the computer print outs and mumbled something, crossing her legs as she did so. she was so cute when she was focused.

Kanata appeared behind her daughter while she poured over the loose leaf paper, smiling sadly at her scared little girl. Sojiro looked at his wife, floating transparently in the living room. he wanted to touch her so bad...

he missed her so much.

Kanata floated down, looking over her daughters shoulder as she moved a pale blue bang from her face.

Konata jumped "OOH" she looked around "I felt a chill go up my back..." she slowly turned and looked at her father with fright "its here!" she looked so pale, Sojiro couldnt help but shake his head and smirk

"RIGHT" said konata "time to get rid of a ghost!"

all the candles went out right then

"eep!" konata jumped a bit

she felt something warm inside her..

.something she had almost forgotten

"Konata?"

a voice he hadn't heard in a long time echoed in the dark room

"There's a place inside my heart...where I want to live" it was angelic, wafting through the room with each note

"Kona...Kanata?"

"a small world.." the candles started lighting again. Konata was sitting where she was before...

but she looked different, there was a look in her eye, a softness in her expression that his little otaku just didn't have...

"kanata?" he choked, he could feel tears welling up

"Of past days I can no longer reach..." his wifes voice echoed from his daughters mouth...

he put his hand to his forehead...

amazed and a little scared about what was happening

"Kanata is that you...Oh god I miss you so much" he hugged her, for the moment she even smelled like her Kanata pushed him back lightly

"back then with me you were always laughing" she sadly beamed at him

konata mean while was feeling the alien words coming from her mouth "mom!" it was her mother, she had taken over her body she could feel the sadness...the longing that hung on the ghosts heart...it was like they were meeting for the first time, exchanging memories and feelings inside her body, while Kanata sang to her father. Konata never really thought about deep stuff, she preferred to poor herself into video games and anime...but such complex feelings were weighing on her heart, frustration, love, passion, devotion...stuff she didn't really get until just then, in her mom's presence

"Kanata...i love you...but you need to get out of our daughter" he stroked her hair

"I wont forget" she whispered, nuzzling her head in his chest "Im quietly watching over you"

"I know...I know" he kissed his daughters forehead...

"even now...I love you the most...you must know that" he could see her as they gazed into each others eyes, he could see his wife reflected in them

"I know...but.."

"if I really want to see you" she interrupted, putting her finger to his lips "I will quietly come and greet you"  
>her eyes drooped a bit "Im here, wishing you happiness from afar"<p>

Konata regained control of her body, quaking in her fathers arms. she looked up at him and shook her head...

her throat was choaking up, all she could do is make little noises as tears rolled down her cheeks

"honey" he hugged Konata close, rocking her in his arms like he did with her when she was little.

"...mom...mom..she..." Konata had totally broken down, she had never felt anything like that before. All her strength left her, and she began sobbing into him, clenching his shirt...she could barely breathe...

her chest hurt so much "its ok dear..."  
>"she...she loved you so much..." they sat like that for a while...<p>

Konata fell asleep after that ordeal, his shirt was stained with her tears, and he brought her too bed, tucking her in like he hadn't done in forever. He looked down at his daughter, who curled up like an infant in her bed, blanket tucked all the way up to her chin. her sadness seemed to of left, she looked so peaceful.

they never talked about that night...Konata woke up the next morning thinking it was all some crazy dream or something, she might of ate a bad dessert or something. But ever since, she had this sad tune stuck in her head, and she couldn't help but hum it when she was alone or with her father. She didn't think too much of it...but despite how sad it sounded it always brought this familiar warmth to her.


End file.
